


of nightmares and c major

by chuuyyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Hinata is the sun, M/M, Neighbors AU, did i mention he is the actual sun, hinata buys tobio breakfast every morning, tobio sleeps with a lot people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyyaa/pseuds/chuuyyaa
Summary: kageyama is not sure there is a word in japanese to describe his neighbour. comparing the guy to the sun seems an understatement, but how are you supposed to describe someone who has pure sunshine flowing through their veins, erupting as c major tones of laughter, and sparkling from a curious pair of big, honey brown eyes?  the sun does sound a bit small, but then, even a super nova couldn’t compare to hinata shouyou. 

  or

kageyama sleeps with a lot of people, hinata is brighter than the sun, and there's a rat playing matchmaker from afar





	

kageyama is not sure there is a word in japanese to describe his neighbour. comparing the guy to _the sun_ seems an understatement, but how are you supposed to describe someone who has pure sunshine flowing through their veins, erupting as c major tones of laughter, and sparkling from a curious pair of big, honey brown eyes?  the sun _does_ sound a bit small, but then, even a super nova couldn’t compare to hinata shouyou.

he knows for a fact that hinata gets up at five am every morning to jog in the park beside their apartment complex, because around that time he feels someone – whoever he/she might be – slip out of bed and (not always) silently leave his house before he gets up. he always tells them to leave when the sun rises, but kageyama isn’t sure they get what (or rather, who) he is talking about. anyways, when hinata gets back it’s usually half past six, and that means kageyama has still got, say, twenty minutes of sleep left before he’s forced to get up.

at seven am sharp, hinata bangs kageyama’s door open with a cinnamon roll in his mouth and two cups of coffee from the little shop around the corner in one hand. his hands have always fascinated kageyama because how on earth can someone that small have such wide hands?  they make him feel quite uncomfortable, and sometimes there are thoughts about those hands that should _not_ be in his mind. at all, for his own mental balance.

once hinata has set the cups on the floor, either he wakes kageyama up by shaking his wet hair like a dog, making all the water drip right on tobio’s face, or (if kageyama is luckily up already) he urges him to the bathroom and then sets for breakfast. they never talk, at least not until tobio has had three sips of coffee (black, with just a splash of milk).

hinata knows; he sees them going in and out of tobio’s house, but he never comments on them. just once, when the guy had particularly resembled him (tobio still refuses to acknowledge that because he _does_ have some pride, deep down), hinata had muttered something like “cute one, today”, and refused to talk to kageyama for the rest of the morning. tobio probably should have taken a hint (but then, he’d always been better at volleyball than life).

it’s been like this for three, maybe four months now; four months of shouyou hinata intruding tobio’s life, taking over his mornings, looking like a goddamn apollo with the sun on his shoulders, and generally being both a nuisance (because _yes,_ tobio is twenty years old, and _yes,_ his body reacts faster than he’d like) and a blessing (free coffee every morning, everybody).

kageyama doesn’t know how it started, or why he let it start, but there he is, having breakfast with mr. optimism, who doesn’t seem to care that tobio sleeps with a different person almost every night, or that he struggles with rent every week, and does not have a family anymore.

hinata sits there, looking so very out of place, and yet like he’s meant to fit in tobio’s small bedroom, and _that’s okay_. tobio is a man; it’s not like he’s scared of this friendship. it is absolutely not like hinata shouyou scares him to death with his bright eyes and way too high jumps. not at _fucking_ all.

 

it’s three am and tobio is quite sure his door shouldn’t be about to break down. the girl lying next to him sits up, scratching her head and looking around quite confused. “are we at war?” she asks to no one, while kageyama is trying to understand if he is even _alive_ at the moment. that’s when he hears hinata’s voice, and it doesn’t sound like c major. it’s f diesis, and that means tobio should be worried. he gets up quickly, puts on his shirt and “out of here” says, not even looking at the girl while he picks up her clothes and throws them on the bed. “are you even serious right now?” she screeches, looking at him in disbelief. tobio smiles sheepishly, or so he thinks. “yeah, i’m afraid so. oh, and use the window please.”

the girl stops with her shirt half on, and repeats: “use the window?” kageyama smiles again, and “yeah”, he says, “to get out of here. Use the _fucking_ window”. he doesn’t hear her complaining, and probably insulting him, because he’s already at the door, unlocking it as fast as it’s humanly possible. there stands hinata, wearing a thin white shirt and jogging pantss, hair in a knot, eyes full of fear.

“hinata. what’s wrong? what happened?” he says as he takes in shouyou’s figure. he doesn’t look good. his light is there, but it’s dull and somehow weaker. that’s what fear does to the stars; tobio should know that better than anyone.

“shouyou?” hinata looks up at the mention of his name because _never ever_ has kageyama called him by his first name.

“there’s a rat,” he says. “there’s a rat in my room and i don’t know what to do”. tobio tries to register hinata’s words, then his eyes widen, and his jaw drops.

“ _that_ is it? there’s a fucking small animal – even smaller than you – in your room and you feel like it’s alright to bang on my door and wake me up?! a  _rat_ , hinata, seriously?”

the lack of reactions on shouyou’s face surprises him. actually, it seems that tobio’s words have only contributed to amuse him. god, he _hates_ that boy (and, _yeah, alright,_ he wishes that was real, _fuck you very much_ ).

“what?” he says, quite exasperated. shouyou is smiling, wider and wider. does he ever stop? “it’s just… that’s probably the longest sentence i’ve ever heard you say”. kageyama chooses not to comment on that.

“what do you want, hinata?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. shouyou’s smile is smaller and careful as he tilts his head to the side. “can i sleep here tonight?”

there are at least six good reason to answer no, go back to your place and deal with the rat on your own; of course, tobio’s brain makes the best choice.

“yeah, alright, come in,” he says, stepping aside so that hinata can enter. the smaller boy rewards him with a shiny grin and lets himself in easily, flopping down on tobio’s bed and stretching his arms out on the mattress. kageyama is about to climb in as well, when he notices shouyou’s horrified expression.

“what now?” hinata turns his head to the side to look at him, and tobio reminds himself that the moonlight gives people different features, it’s _not_ like shouyou got attractive all of a sudden just because he’s in his bed, sprawled out like he’s ready to take whatever tobio has to offer. _Nope_ , that’s not like it at all.

“i interrupted something, didn’t i?” hinata’s voice echoes in the dark room, lingering in the corners like a reminder. as he lies on the bed beside the boy, tobio shakes his head lightly. “it wasn’t worth it anyways”.

shouyou doesn’t reply; all kageyama can hear is small breaths and the bark of mrs. apartment four’s dog.

tobio makes himself comfortable and turns his back to hinata. god knows he doesn’t need to think about the whole situation. it’s not long before he falls asleep, not aware that shouyou is still staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

 

 

when kageyama gets up, he finds himself alone in his bed, and that should not surprise him as much as it does. the curtains have been pulled, so that the sunlight filters through the window and falls right on his bed (“ _where hinata should be”_ says a voice in his head). he checks the time: it’s half past eight, and the smell of coffee isn’t lingering in the air like it usually would.

he doesn’t know how long he sits there, looking at nothing in particular; he takes in the morning noises of the city, and hears a woman singing along with the birds, somewhere not too far away. tobio’s head is fairly empty when he stands and goes to the bathroom; that’s probably why all his thoughts come slamming at full force the moment he sees hinata shouyou sleeping on the bathroom floor with his head on a towel. tobio feels like crying. he feels like he’s been holding his breath since he woke up, and this is the moment he can finally let it all go.

“jesus christ, hinata” is what he exhales, kneeling next to the sleeping boy. hinata wrinkles his nose and furrows his brows, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

“hinata, wake up, you idiot!” tobio says, shaking him lightly. shouyou narrows his closed eyes for a moment, then he cracks one open to look at the boy sitting next to him.

“…’geyama?” he croaks, bringing a hand up to his forehead to shield his eyes from the artificial light. “time ‘s it?”

tobio blinks at him, silently wondering if hinata is actually as stupid as he looks.  _y_ _eah_ , is what he gets from his brain. _y_ _eah, but you don’t mind_.

“it’s eight something. why are you sleeping in my bathroom, you stupid carrot head?” hinata closes his eyes again, and turns his head away to hide his blushing. mission failed.

“smelled too much like her,” he mutters. there’s an adorable pout on his mouth, and tobio is not quite ready to admit that he’d gladly kiss it off his face. alright, tobio’s brain is not responding at all, but first things first.

“pardon?” kageyama puts a finger under shouyou’s chin to make him look his way. “what did you say, again?”

this time, hinata covers his face with both his arms, and grunts. “i said,” he mumbles again, “that the sheets smelled too much like girly perfume and i couldn’t sleep”.

oh. o _h._  that was unexpected. pleasant, but unexpected. tobio feels hot at the back of his neck, but refuses to be embarrassed. this can’t touch him. this must not affect him. (little does he know, it has already done its job).

“do you have any classes today, hinata?” kageyama sighs. shouyou shakes his head no, still trying to hide his face. “missed the only one i had anyway”.

tobio gets up from the floor, not bothering to reply. gathering all the forces he may have left from yesterday morning’s cup of coffee, he strips the mattress from the sheets and puts them in the farthest corner of the room. he pulls out his favourite blanket from the closet and sets it on the bed. “hinata,” he calls towards the bathroom. “get your ass up and come here!”

what follows are twenty solid seconds of nothing, before the muffled voice of shouyou replies from the other room. “don’t wanna.”

right, of course tobio has to deal with a kid at eight am with no caffeine in his bloodstream. of course he does. “and why not?”

“the floor’s comfy enough,” is what he hears. kageyama recalls his literature professor talking about some greek guy who said that desperate times call for desperate measures, and this (kageyama thinks) is the only reason why he goes back to the bathroom and physically picks up a squealing hinata from the bathroom floor, and a few seconds later he lets the boy go on the bed.

“get some sleep, you big idiot,” kageyama says, and with that he ruffles hinata’s hair, earning a sort of purr from the small boy.

the thing with hinata is that he actually looks like a kitten sometimes. there are mornings in which hinata looks sleepier than the usual, days in which he lingers a lot more around kageyama’s apartment, sipping his coffee without a care in the world, and stretching his arms with a loud yawn. tobio usually tries to keep himself busy during those times, because he doesn’t think that noticing how shouyou’s shirt lifts up a bit and exposes his toned body will do him any good (and if he _does_ notice, well, let’s just say the one-night-stand he gets that very night often _happens_ to be small, cute and kitten-alike).

“will you be here when i wake up?” shouyou says, looking up at tobio, all sleepy eyes, rosy cheeks and long eyelashes. kageyama is so, _so_ fucked.

“yeah,” he replies. “yeah, i’ll be here”.

 

 

kageyama is not there when hinata wakes up, but he _does_ have an excuse for it, and it presents itself in the form of croissants and hot tea. hinata, as crossed as he is after waking up alone from a night on the floor and a three hours long nap, takes the food happily and sits on one side of the bed, with his back slumped against the wall, leaving plenty of space to kageyama.

“what class was it?” tobio asks, munching on his marmalade croissant and wishing he had thought of this earlier. hinata swallows half of his second serve before answering. “must have been economics. again,” he chuckles.

tobio shakes his head, but he’s smiling as well. he’s not bringing up t.p.s. (the perfume situation, as he called it while watching hinata drool all over his pillow) until hinata does, but he doesn’t have any topic left, so he just stays silent, sipping his second coffee of the day and thanking all the gods for caffeine.

“what about you?” hinata speaks up, offering him a small smile. “did you have class this morning?”

tobio bits his lips. “yeah, i did,” he says truthfully, and _god_ how he wishes he could put up a cool face like he does with the others. it’d be easier to deal with shouyou if he could just stay away, or at least act as he didn’t really care that much about the world in general. of course life hasn’t been that kind to kageyama, who’s currently blushing and hating it with all his might.

instead, it seems that life gave hinata the power to read minds, among other things, because he cackles at tobio’s words, making sparkles spill from his mouth with his laughter.

“i’m sorry i overslept in your bathroom” he says with honesty. tobio stares at him. the light falls on half of hinata’s face, making his brown eyes stand out like amber; he breathes.

“you do realize how stupid that sounds, right?” he hears his own words echo in the little room, and it feels like there’s a certain softness in his words, almost as if he didn’t want to break the atmosphere. it’s actually hinata who shakes the strange feeling off, placing his cup on the nightstand and getting up.

“yeah, i’ve never been the smart one. i need to check my place, so… uhm, see you later?”

confusion fills tobio’s head as he stands up too fast from the bed, and walks hinata to the door. “shouyou,” he breathes before the boy has a chance to escape. “is everything okay?”

hinata smiles. it’s a light smile, all teeth and cute cheeks, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “absolutely. my back hurts, though.”

tobio bites his lip and scratches his left arm. “well you _are_ an idiot, you don’t have a right to complain so much.”

hinata laughs softly, and punches kageyama’s arm, but it feels like he doesn’t mean it.

“i’ll see you later, tobio.”

“yeah, laters.”

 

kageyama doesn’t see hinata later.

actually, he doesn’t see him for five days straight. hinata doesn’t come in the mornings, and kageyama doesn’t hear him getting up at five or coming back home in the afternoon. it seems that hinata is gone, and has left no trace behind him.

one day, though, tobio hears his voice outside the apartment, while he’s on the phone. “alright, kenma, but… no, just listen… it’s not right! it isn’t and i don’t want it to be, and… yes, _yes_ , but it’s not that easy, is it? i wouldn’t be doing this if… stop telling me i’m an idiot!” hinata’s voice gets fainter and fainter as he walks away, and it leaves a quite upset tobio behind, without knowng it.

so hinata is home, and he doesn’t want to see tobio. that’s fine, though. he can live with that, ‘cause he’s done it before, and he’s a man. he’s supposed to be strong, right?

he’s so going clubbing tonight.

 

tobio doesn’t bring the beautiful girl who danced with him all night home. he fucks her in the bathroom stall of a shitty club (how many has he gone through at this point?) and leaves here there, a bit shocked. tobio doesn’t call a taxi, and just starts walking home, hands in his pocket and eyes towards the sky.

the night is cloudy, and the air smells like cigarettes, but no one’s smoking.

he tries to convince himself that he is not doing this for shouyou. he just doesn’t want more people in his shitty apartment, and bringing them home meant something when he was still at his parents’ house and wanted to piss them off; right now, it has lost all its meaning.

this is not for hinata shouyou’s sake. this is for tobio’s sake. it’s easier to have them in public places, too: he can just hide in the drunker crowd and ignore them for the rest of his life. it’s obviously unrelated to the memory of hinata sleeping on the floor because he didn’t want to be on the same level as those people. this is not about hinata shouyou.

tobio is a liar. he’s a filthy person and he’s a liar and _there’s hinata shouyou sitting on his doorstep_. he’s looking at his phone, and at first he doesn’t notice kageyama. his orange bangs cover his eyes; he’s wearing the same clothes as the last time tobio’s seen him, and he doesn’t seem to feel the cold, but as tobio steps forward, he notices goosebumps on his arms.

“shouyou?” hinata looks up at that, and his phone falls from his grip.

“you’re back,” he croaks, standing up really fast and approaching tobio. he puts his phone away, and shivers, hugging himself in hope to get some warm. “it’s late.”

“i noticed,” kageyama says. he feels daring, even if that’s probably just the effect of too many vodka shots. “wanna come in?”

tobio feels relieved as hinata nods, but he doesn’t have time to think about it, ‘cause just as he’s stepped inside, hinata is hugging him from behind, arms around his torso and heart pounding fast.

“i thought you weren’t coming home,” is what he says, and there’s relief in his voice (dripping d minor all over kageyama’s head). kageyama stands still.

“well, i’m here now,” tobio doesn’t mean to sound this bitter but _fuck_ it’s been almost a week and hinata doesn’t have any right to act like this. “where were you?”

hinata steps away from the hug. his lips tremble when he opens his mouth to speak. “i’ve been busy,”  he whispers. tobio’s eyebrows raise, but he stays silent. if hinata wants to play this game, he’s obviously not aware that tobio is ace at it. kageyama takes off his jacket and begins unbuttoning his shirt, throwing the clothes on the floor. he sits on his bed, and observes hinata as he paces up and down the small room.

“the rat,” shouyou says after a while. “i had to find the rat and i asked my friend kenma for help, but he was completely useless and… what?” hinata stops speaking as he sees tobio’s unreadable expression. “what did i say?”

“you were talking about the rat. that time on the phone, you were talking about the rat” says tobio, his tone neutral and his eyes blinking fast.

“you heard me?”

“of course i did, you idiot. i always hear you.”

hinata smiles a little and finally stops his frantic walking. “that’s sweet, kageyama. i didn’t know you were capable of saying things like that!”

“i mean,” tobio continues, “you’re so fucking loud in the mornings, how could i not hear you?”

“nevermind, i take it all back. you’re a dick,” says hinata, but he’s laughing, and so is tobio. things are fine.

“can i sleep here tonight?”

it feels like a dejavu as tobio nods and “at one condition though,” he says. “you have to sleep on the damn bed this time.” shouyou smiles and climbs in with the taller boy.

“i’m sorry, kageyama,” he tells tobio, lying on his side to face him. “i didn’t mean to disappear.”

“that’s fine. just don’t do that anymore, idiot” tobio says, making hinata giggle into the pillow. _lord save him._

“did you miss me?”

tobio shoves him away, hiding his blush in the covers. “shut up, i didn’t.”

“you missed me! you so did!” hinata’s voice is happy and chippering; it feels like a tchaikovsky valzer, and tobio feels like dancing. if only he weren’t scared shitless of this boy.

“it got colder,” he mutters. “i was freezing, and the coffee shop was so far away from me.”

“you were cold,” the ginger boy repeats tobio’s words, tasting them on his tongue. hinata’s voice hides a question in its waves of amusement: _were you cold without me?_ kageyama grunts, and really, really wants to turn around, but he knows he’s not gonna do that. hinata has been away for too long for his liking, and even if he’s terrified, he wants to recharge as much as possible. god knows he could fuck it all up at any moment.

“yeah. won’t elaborate. let me sleep, hinata, it’s two am in the morning.”

there’s a pause (minutes? hours? time seems kind of irrelevant) before hinata speaks up again. “why are you complaining? you usually finish around this time, don’t you?”

tobio freezes. “i do _what_?” he hopes with all his might that hinata is not talking about _that_ , not with g diesis and b flats going up and down his voice, like a reprimand.

“i mean, you stop making noises around this time, so i guess that’s when you usually go to sleep as well, right?”

hinata is seriously talking about tobio’s hook-ups, and this means he can actually _hear_ what goes on. conveniently, it also means that tobio really, seriously wants to die right now.

“please don’t,” he begs, trying to cover hinata’s mouth with his hand. “go to sleep like the good child you are and _stop talking about that_.” hinata laughs. that’s the last thing tobio hears before drifting off.

 

the universe must be pretty angry at kageyama.

he guesses it’s because of that time he left hinata shouyou in the cold for hours, but isn’t it a bit early to get back at him?

the thing is: it’s five am, and kageyama is awake. a _gain_.

this time, though, is not because hinata is going jogging in the park. on the contrary, hinata is tossing and turning in his bed, weeping silently in his sleep.

tobio turns immediately towards the other boy, incredulous, for there’s no way in the world hinata shouyou, the actual embodiment of light, is having a bad dream.

however, his hiccups and his weak protests show otherwise. tobio takes a deep breath, running a hand through hinata’s hair gently. he brings their faces close, feeling himself blush in the blue-ish light of his room.

“shouyou” he whispers, now touching the other boy’s cheek with his hand. “shouyou, wake up.”

hinata inhales sharply as his eyes shot open, opaque and confused.

“hey, it’s fine, it was just a dream,” tobio says. it’s tremendous to see hinata like this: he’s not supposed to be drops of sweat and gloomy eyes. hinata should be firework and loud laughs.

“kageyama, you’re okay” hinata sighs, closing his trembling eyelids to calm himself down.

“yes,” tobio replies, still whispering. “nothing’s wrong. i’m right here. was it bad?”

hinata hides half of his face in the pillow, but moves closer to kageyama, letting their legs slot together and pushing his socked feet against kageyama’s calf.

“you were _bleeding_ ,” he cries. “i was so far away from you, and I couldn’t reach you, and you were bleeding _so much_ ”. tobio hugs him. against his better judgement, against his fear, against everything that screams _don’t get close_ in his brain. he hugs hinata tight, as awkward as the angle might be.

“shouyou, calm down. i’m fine, every thing is fine. i’m so sorry,” he says, helpless. he’s always been shit at comforting others, and he feels like an idiot, because he’s just realized that he’d give this boy the world, and yet he can’t even stop him from breathing so fast.

“shouyou, look at me, please”. hinata does. his eyes are huge, closer than they’ve ever been, and there are mountains of brown, and rivers of gold intertwined together like a painting. he’s beautiful. and tobio is screwed for good.

“please calm down. you’re scaring me here”. _good job brain_ , tobio thinks. _really, a round of applauses for the eloquence._

hinata breathes in and out again for a few minutes, and brings his forehead to rest on tobio’s shoulder. “i didn’t mean to scare you,” he mumbles through kageyama’s shirt. “i didn’t want you to find out.”

tobio stays still. “find out what?” he asks, confused. hinata shivers, feeling tobio’s hug tighten around him.

“i didn’t want you to find out about the nightmares. it’s been hell this month and the only time i didn’t have them was when i slept here, and so i thought… i’m sorry, kageyama”. tobio doesn’t know what shouyou is sorry for, but his head is spinning fast, trying to put together the pieces: why hinata wakes up so early in the morning, why his drinks have ridiculous amounts of sugar in them, whyhinata looked so scared five nights ago.

“you should have told me, you idiot,” he says, dead serious. “i could have helped, even if just a little.”

“yeah,” hinata whispers, sweet tones in his voice, ones that kageyama can’t recognize, “yeah, i know you would’ve.”

kageyama can hear the smile in hinata’s voice, but he stays silent, still holding onto his body for dear life.

he doesn’t know how long they stay like this, just listening to each other’s breaths. hinata stops shivering after a while, but he stays close to tobio, limbs touching almost everywhere.

looking at it in hindsight, this is likely where it all began. slowly, almost fearfully, hinata starts to move against tobio’s body, forehead still on his shoulder, one arm thrown over tobio’s hip. tobio doesn’t get it in the beginning; he thinks hinata is just trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep, and he’s much more concentrated on keeping it under control ( _yes_ , he’s _still_ twenty years old, thanks for the reminder).

but hinata’s not stopping; he clings to tobio’s body and rolls his hips in a pretty obvious way, moaning with his mouth still closed.

tobio feels like he’s going to explode, but he still doesn’t speak up; instead, he shuffles closer, making it easier for hinata to grind on him. because that’s what they’re doing, apparently: grinding on each other. kageyama tells himself that he shouldn’t be turned on by this; hinata is sensitive, he’s just had a terrible nightmare and tobio really should _not_ be turned on. be that as it may, the moment he feels hinata’s erection on his thigh, his brain goes blank and he involuntary brings his hips forward to meet hinata’s. shouyou moans shamefully, doing the best he can to respond, tightening his grasp on tobio’s tshirt. kageyama gasps as he senses his member touching hinata’s. he clenches shouyou’s hair in his free hand, while the other one explores his body and sets on the waistband of the blue tracks shouyou’s wearing. tobio pulls, bringing hinata impossibly close and choking his grunts in the boy’s hair. hinata bites on his shoulder, moving faster and faster, letting his hand go under tobio’s shirt, skin to skin for the first time. tobio’s exploding, and he knows he can’t last much longer, so he palms hinata through his pants and comes as soon as he feels the wet of his boxers and shouyou exhaling roughly.

they stay still, not daring to move as if it would break the careful atmosphere they’ve built. the only noise comes from hinata, who shifts a little to make eye contact with tobio, and moans as his sensible member touches kageyama’s through the fabrics. the look he gives tobio is one of determination, without any hint of shame. there’s fear, though; it’s not in his eyes, but tobio can feel it vibrating from his tiny body.

“hinata” tobio murmurs, closing his eyes and feeling shouyou’s hand on his cheek (how does he have such huge hands, again?). he sighs into the touch and lets himself be lulled by the post-orgasm sensation. it’s been so long since he has actually been moved by someone, and even longer since he let himself be this relaxed with a person.

“i don’t want to be like everyone else,” shouyou says, stroking tobio’s cheekbone with his thumb. “i want you to remember this.” tobio lets out a laugh, the first genuine laugh in months. “how am i supposed to forget, you idiot?”

hinata exhales a shaky breath. “are you scared, _tobio_?” he stumbles through his words, showing just how much he’s feeling and how long he’s been holding this inside. kageyama is quite sure his body is ready to jump six metres high, as full as adrenaline as he is.

“i’m scared as hell,” he admits. “but i sure as fuck don’t want to let you see that, so shut your mouth.”

taking his words by the book, hinata kisses him. it’s light, like a falling feather in the moment it touches the ground, and it’s breathtaking.

when he draws back, “am i worth it?” he asks.

tobio, eyes still closed, a soft smile on his lips, “yeah,” answers. “yeah, you’re worth it.”

 

 

(tobio catches the rat two days, five cups of coffee and one blowjob later, and he swears that hinata will never hear the end of it. luckily, shouyou loves him anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> well, here's to my first published english fic. cheers! there's room for improvement, and i specifically chose to avoid capitals, 'cause this was all told by tobio's pov (more or less), and i feel like we can get closer to a character this way. also, this is the first time i've written smut in, like, six years. double cheers! please comment if you liked it (or hated it, that's fine as well tbh) and tell me what can i do to improve!! thanks for reading <3


End file.
